


January 23, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Are you still ticked off about the cat food I fed you as a prank recently?'' Supergirl asked after Amos refused to save her from Volcana's fire.





	January 23, 2005

I never created DC canon.

''Are you still ticked off about the cat food I fed you as a prank recently?'' Supergirl asked after Amos refused to save her from Volcana's fire and he scowled near a Metropolis restaurant.

THE END


End file.
